Guilty Pleasures
by RozaCourt
Summary: There are two gangs in a small town in Arizona: the Pit Vipers and the Venoms. The leaders and co-leaders of these two gangs all have guilty pleasures: each other. What happens when their secret comes out into the open?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Nudge

I glared at anyone who dared to step in front of my car. Fear is gained easiest by badass attitudes, according to Max. And Max is always right.

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my topless red Camaro. Since I'm 2nd in command in my gang, I don't have to drive. That job belongs to the UnderCat Sloan. I crossed my red stiletto'ed feet on the dashboard and put on my shades.

My name is Monique Mayhem. I live on the east side of a smallish town in Arizona. I have clear mocha skin and naturally curly brown hair. I am the co-leader of the Pit Vipers, a.k.a Vipers, the gang that rules the east side of town. My gang name is Nudge.

I am said to have an amazing fashion sense, and I can't argue with that. For example, today I am wearing a red mini-dress with my stilettos and gold bracelets that jangle. On my lips is a deep red lip stain. Since I decide on female gang wear (except Max –sobs-), everybody is wearing the same thing.

Anywho, Sloan parked the car and got out to open my door. I got out as a girl ran up with my school leather jacket. It has a red rose on the back of it. I slid it on and walked into the school.

Two of my friends- 3rd in command Angel and UnderCat JJ- joined my sides. We walked down the hall to our restroom. See, even the staff here fear Vipers. So we have our own private restroom to meet up before, during, between, and after classes.

"Reds, I thought I smelled the pits," a voice said. I looked up from my iPhone 5 and saw Maya, Star, and Kate. Venom UnderCats.

"Pinks, I knew there was something poisonous in the air.' My girls popped their gum.

"What are you doing on OUR turf?" Angel snapped.

"Fang wants to expand his property. And your little restroom is in the way," Kate answered.

"Then Fang should've sent himself or his 2nd in command. Not an UnderCat," came Max's naturally harsh voice. I mentally cheered as she joined my side.

"This UnderCat happens to be his girlfriend," was Maya's fabulous retort (note the sarcasm).

"Do I LOOK like I care?"

"Well…."

"Stop, we all know the answer to that. Now why don't you three make like the ocean and wave goodbye?" JJ and Angel giggle shortly. **(Teen Beach Movie reference. You have to see it!) **The Venom UnderCats stormed away.

"Clarissa, Jennifer Joy. You are dismissed," I told them. Angel turned to walk away, but JJ was stupid enough to open her trap.

"Thank you SOOOO much, Maxine! I was afraid they were going to…."

"Fear of a Pink is equivalent to fear of a blade of grass. Keep that in mind, UnderDOG." I winced along with JJ at that one. The only thing worse than being an UnderCat is being an UnderDOG. That means you're liable to become human Swiss cheese very soon.

I decided to check out Max's outfit. Today, she decided to wear a red halter top and black mini skirt with red flats and the jacket. No makeup and diamond earrings.

"Very nice, Maxine. Couldn't have chosen a better outfit myself." She smirked at me before leading me to our first class.

Ok, I need to explain two things before I die of boredom here. First, neither gang is allowed to mention Vipers or Venoms at school. So, we created fake school gang names. And I know Reds and Pinks are lame and uncreative, but that was the point!

And the Venoms. God I hate them! They are led by Nick Walker and co-led by James and Zephyr Batchelder. Total bastards, the lot of them. The leaders are fine as hell. But they're the biggest bastards. Ever. Simple as that. Nothing more to it.

Oh, they rule the west side of town. We clash a lot since our classes mingle, but we handle it. Meaning Max will kick their asses single-handedly if they sit in our seats. (Sweet smiles that don't fool anybody)

Ok, we're done here. Get out of my presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Max

Ah, my favorite part of the day. Cruising down my streets on my motorcycle wearing my street clothes using my gang name. I don't know if you noticed it or not, but I'm very fond of what I own. Going to school cramps my style. But Angel doesn't want us to be 'cliché gang members.' Whatever.

I parked my bike in front of a bar and cut the engine. My boy-toy, Sam, walked up to me and held out my gang jacket. I slid it on, kissed his cheek, and walked inside.

I am the very much feared Maximum Viper Ride. If you want to live, you call me Max. My school name is Maxine (-shudders- curse you, Nudge!). I am the leader of the east side Pit Vipers. And before you ask, yes my middle name did influence the gang name.

Unlike fashion forward Nudge, I prefer the Viper get up over the Red. We all wear a dark green top with black pants and combat boots. No makeup, no jewelry unless it can be a weapon. The Viper jacket has a green pit viper on the back of it.

Anyway, back to the present. I walked to the front area. "Vipers!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me instantly. "Where are Nudge and Angel?!"

"M… main VIP with Sloan and Ratchet," they muttered. I grinned to myself. I just love the fear of me.

"Good! Carry on!" I walked down the hall and entered the VIP room.

"Yay, you're here! We have something to discuss," Angel squealed as Nudge shooed away the boys. I sat on my couch and picked up a wine glass, propping my feet up.

"Shoot." I sipped from it.

"1st of all, JJ- once again- apologizes for fearing a Venom. She is willing to accept any form of punishment."

"I'll come up with something."

"2nd, you are infatuated with Nick Walker," Nudge said bluntly. I choked on my drink.

"I WHAT?!"

"You want the enemy bad." I glared at them.

"What, pray tell, makes you think that?"

"You called him Fang this morning," Angel pointed out. I did? Dammit, I DID!

"I was mocking that UnderCat." I downed the rest of my wine.

"Whatever, Maxine." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I got something to do before we execute our plan. Don't get lost between now and then."

"Ditto, Max." I walked out of the bar using the back entrance, taking the dark alley way.

As I walked, I heard footsteps behind me. I gradually slowed to a stroll, easing my hand into the vest beneath the jacket. Once I knew the person was close enough, I whipped around and slammed him into the wall, pressing my gun into his temple.

"Nick Venom Walker, what the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled even as my heart pounded in my chest.

"You said to send myself," he said in that annoyingly calm voice of his.

"This isn't what I meant."

"Too bad."

Before I knew it, my back was against the wall and he was trapping me. He knocked my gun away and crashed his lips onto mine. I held onto his jacket like it was my lifeline as our tongues fought for dominance.

Ok, so maybe Nudge and Angel were right. I do want the enemy with a fierce passion, but it's not my fault! Have you ever met somebody that is so forbidden to you it makes your toes curl? That's so fine you're willing to risk everything for one night with him?

Basically, Fang (fuck, I called him that AGAIN!) is my guilty pleasure. Every time either of us is feeling needy, we go to each other for some relief. And, I admit it, that relief last a helleva lot longer than if I gone to Sam.

"Please tell me your place is free. UnderCats are throwing a party at mine," he moaned against my skin. I tangled my finger into his shaggy black hair.

"Bar night. Of course it's free." We pulled apart (reluctantly I might add).

"Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and led me to his 4 wheeler behind the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**In answer to poisoned-.-rationality's review, the Pinks are the Venoms and the Reds are the Vipers. That's the only difference.**

Chapter Three: Iggy

Where the fuck is Fang?! He left the bar three hours ago to check on his precious house. He's afraid the UnderCats will destroy it with their little party. Wimp.

My name is James Batchelder. That is my dorkish real/school name. My gang name is Iggy. I am the co-leader of the west side Venoms. I have strawberry blond hair, pale blue eyes, and a very perverted mind (as I'm told). I have a little bro: Zephyr "Gazzy" Batchelder. He's 3rd in command with blond hair and dark blue eyes.

I groaned and plopped down at the bar. Gotta relax. Can't have the UnderCats getting afraid right now. Must think happy thoughts. Perverted thoughts. Pyro…. Got it!

I grinned slightly as the gorgeous body of Monique Mayhem appeared in my mind. She goes to my school, and I've wanted her ever since I first laid eyes on her. I was halfway through mentally undressing her when a pair of legs got in my lap.

"Hey there, big boy. What you doing here all by your lonesome?" the husky voice Tess came. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Thinking about a very special girl." What? Monique is special. Not my fault Tess thought I meant her.

"Good. Because I was thinking we should head to a private room for some alone time."

"I think…." Gazzy burst through the door just as Fang appeared.

"Vipers!"

"That will have to wait." She jumped out of my lap as we all ran out to the alley.

"I said back away," three guys were growling at Maya, Star, and Kate. Those three are already staring down Viper guns?

"UnderCats get back!" I barked. They ran to the others behind Fang, Gazzy, and I.

"You need to control your girls, Walker," one gun bearer said as they turned their aim to us.

"You need to control that aim of yours, partna," he answered. When they kept their aim up, all Venoms aimed at them.

"Call them off before I unleash hell!" I mentally groaned when I heard Max. Damn, I was hoping she wasn't going to show!

"Call off the UnderCats first," Gazzy ordered. She jumped down to in front of the Vipers.

"Sloan, Sam, Ratchet! Stand at ease!" They lowered their guns, so I called off the troops.

"Why are there Vipers on my turf, Ride?" Fang asked her.

"Because you…." She stepped up in to his face; I saw Gazzy pull out a knife. 'No, lil' bro, no!' I thought.

"You're standing too close." He shoved Max back, slashing her cheek. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

She whipped out a gun and bashed his head with the magazine part, making him fall to the ground. She then pointed it at him.

"Try me again! Try it!" When he stayed down, she turned the gun to Fang. "As I was saying. Your dumbass decided to try a turf claim this morning by sending UnderCats! So I'm showing you how this is done! Vipers!" Everybody behind her stood at attention. "Attack!"

Shit! I ain't gonna lie to you: Vipers beat the living shit outta the Venoms. We were outnumbered. Fang and I both were distracted by hard ons. Max was pissed because of her face. So, after five minutes of fighting, we were in pain on the ground and they were victorious.

"Vipers!" The alley got quiet. "Front entrance, bar, restrooms, private rooms, and VIP room are ours! Claim and Viperize!" They all stepped over us and entered the building.

"Damn her," Fang muttered, punching the ground.

And the bad thing is, I think I saw Monique Mayhem with Little Miss Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Fang

I cannot believe she did that to me! She pulled a fucking turf claim on me! While I still had (have) a damn hard-on! Talk about sneaky conniving bitch!

I am currently pacing our new bar space. I can't take my frustrations out on her. She's celebrating with those blasted Vipers. But I do have somebody else to yell out. Maya, Star, and Kate to be more exact.

"What were you three thinking?! You do not approach Viper leaders…!"

"Co-leaders," Star corrected.

"At all! That was out of line!" She opened her mouth. "If you speak without me telling you to again, I'll snap your neck with one hand," I growled. She closed her mouth. "What happened out there?"

"They were badmouthing the Venom name. What were we supposed to do?" Kate asked.

"Wait for your _leaders _to come out! _We _handle trash talkers, not you! And this morning? When you backed down just because Max said so?! Without a threat to you?! That's the most humiliating thing that's ever happened to us!"

Star jumped to her feet. "That could've happened to any of us! Everybody fears Maximum Viper Ride!" Kate jumped up as well.

"Even you!" She poked me in the chest; I heard gasps everywhere. I grabbed her finger.

"Only UnderCats like you fear her as a person," I growled. She shrieked as I broke her finger. "Iggy, Gazzy, and I are cautious about her abilities and the people she has hidden away."

"Ugh, Fang just let it go," Maya said suddenly, stepping between me and Kate. "I see you have a little situation. Let's go take care of that." I let her take my hand and lead me to a private room.

~Line Break~

I relaxed into the recliner, watching Maya walk around in my shirt. And it was a nice view: the shirt barely covered her butt.

"I can feel you watching me," she pointed out, fixing her make-up. I grinned.

"I know." She rolled her eyes and sat in my lap, straddling me.

"Feeling better now, baby?"

"Much. Thanks to you." She grinned and kissed me shortly.

"You're welcome." She kissed me again, long and slow. I was just about to deepen the kiss when I heard a cough at the door. We broke away, and I saw Max and her little boy toy standing there.

"I said front roomssssssssssssssssssss. That means this is mine as well," she replied. Maya got up to stand in her face.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" she snarled. Max smirked; I sat there noticing how they look like twins; boy toy just… watched.

"You better watch yourself, UnderCat."

"Or what?" I heard Maya gather up spit in her mouth and panicked.

"Maya _don't_!" I was too late. She spit the shit out of Max's face. All I saw was a fist flying, and my girl was on the ground bleeding.

"Get the fuck off my turf, UnderDog!" Fuck! Now Maya will up as human Swiss cheese soon! Need a new girl….


End file.
